Sailor Juno (manga)
|-|JunJun= |-|Sailor Juno= Summary Sailor Juno is one of the members of the Sailor Quartet, as well as one of Sailor Chibi Moon's future guardians. She was originally known as JunJun while she was under Queen Nehellenia's control. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 3-C | High 3-A Name: JunJun, Sailor Juno Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown | Over 1000 Classification: Human, Tightrope Walker of the Amazoness Quartet | Sailor Senshi, Member of the Sailor Quartet Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Age Manipulation, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1 & 8; As long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Summoning, Magic, Plant Manipulation, Brainwashing (Via Lemures), Animal Manipulation, Nightmare Inducement, Energy Manipulation and Drain, Status Effect Inducement, Space-Time Manipulation, Magic Negation | Same as before with overall increased stats, Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can survive the vacuum of space, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Flight, Aura, Energy Projection, Barrier Creation, Ice Manipulation (With the rest of the Quartet) Attack Potency: Possibly Galaxy level (Comparable to Palla Palla who affected the Sailor Senshi with the Vine Orb, which their power draws from Nehellenia's Dark New Moon) | High Universe level via power-scaling (Comparable to other Eternal SS which their Sailor Crystals are infinite, their combined attack completely vaporized the strongest Sailor Animamates) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions (Dodged Sailor Pluto's attack) | Massively FTL+ (Flew to the galactic centre within moments) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | High Universal Durability: Unknown. Possibly Galaxy level | High Universe level Stamina: Quite high | Even higher Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Amazon Stone, motorcycle, slingshot Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Wastes precious opportunity by screwing with her opponents instead of beating them | Inexperienced Feats: * Barely survived the casual attacks of the Eternal Sailor Mercury and Mars, who were additionally boosted in power by Sailor Galaxia Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tama Gusuri (玉ぐすり): Called "Gem Medicine" in the TokyoPop manga and "Orb Medicine" in the Kodansha manga, this was JunJun's only attack command used in the manga. She used it against Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon, but as it was immediately blocked by Sailor Saturn's Silence Wall, its actual effect is unknown. * Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss: Sailor Juno used this group attack in conjunction with the other members of the Sailor Quartet and Sailor Chibi Moon. Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and the Sailor Quartet used the attack to freeze the vines strangling Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Chibi Chibi. * Amazoness Jungle Arrow: Sailor Juno used this group attack in conjunction with the other members of the Sailor Quartet. The Sailor Quartet unleashed a concentrated burst of combined power in order to blow their enemy, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, to pieces. The attack successfully destroyed Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon after Sailor Chibi Moon had freed Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Chibichibi Moon from her entangled vines with Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss. * Colliding Ball: An anime-only attack that was used by the Amazoness Quartet. This attack can remove a person's Dream Mirror. * Rolling Ball: JunJun made her Amazon Stone much larger and rolled it toward her target. In this attack's only appearance, she allowed it to be controlled by CereCere. * Through Ball: This command was used to pass through a solid object. In its only appearance, JunJun used it to get out of the mirror in which Queen Nehellenia had confined her. * Sailor Crystal Arrow: Sailor Juno used this group attack in conjunction with the other members of the Sailor Quartet. It was first used in Kessen / Transylvania no Mori (Kaiteiban) - Saikyou no Kataki Dark Cain no Nazo. Key: Amazoness Quartet | Sailor Quartet Gallery File:Cere.jun.concept.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Illusionists Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Age Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Plant Users Category:Bikers Category:Animal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Slingshot Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tricksters category:Performers Category:Time Travelers Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 3 Category:Element Users Category:Empowerment Users